The Bundesvision Song Contest
by Weelderig Waardeloos
Summary: Part 10 of Norwegian Nights. Germany's annual Bundesvision has began, but things start going a little strangely...
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold October night, the first signs of November were now beginning to frost the trees. It was now only a few weeks after the 'PVR' incident, and that meant it was still in the news, everywhere.

Stefan was driving the car to the Berlin Stadium, where the Bundesvision was going to be held.

Lena was sitting next to him in the passenger seat.

"Wow, a Bundesvision in October?" Lena asked, "That's a little late, isn't it?"  
"Well yeah but after the whole PVR thing I thought I'd take a little break from all this for a while," Stefan said, parking the car in the reserved space, "But now we're back!"

"Yay!" Lena said, and they both got out the car and walked into the stadium.

Stanfour were already waiting around the entrance.

"Lena, I'm going to go and get all the bands together," Stefan said, "You can come with me, if you want."

"Tee hee," Lena giggled, "I'll just take a look around, if that's alright with you."

"Sure," Stefan said, as Lena walked down the corridor.

Stefan went in the opposite direction and saw five people sitting around, looking at the pictures on the walls, and generally making a noise. And it was Juli, of course.

"This is great," Marcel exclaimed to the rest of his band, "We'll get back at those Northeners..."

"Yes!" Eva said, almost jumping up into the air in exitement, "We won the most points in this contest the last time we entered, and we will do it again! We will wipe the floor with them once more! Hessen power!"

"Great," Stefan said sarcastically, walking over to them, "Juli. You know, you lot have already been in this contest, many times. We will no longer have you in any more contests."

Eva looked at him blankly.

"But we must solve our rivalry with-"

"Fettes Brot. I know, I know, you have some sort of thing with them," Stefan said, "But look, let it drop. Because god damn it, I don't want you guys using my contest as a background for your weird fights."

"But-" Eva was interrupted yet again.

"This is not a platform for musical rivalry..." Stefan said, "This is a serious song contest."

Suddenly, the front door flew open, sending in gusts of cold wind from outside.

"Never fear, Fettes Brot is here!" came the voice of Bjorn Warns, more commonly known as Schiff, as he and his two bandmates came through the doors.

"I knew you'd be here," Eva growled, "I just knew it. You vile vermin!"

"Don't you dare call us vile vermin, when you are such yourself!" Schiff hissed, as they all walked down the corridor and away from Stefan and Juli.

"Now where are you going?" Stefan shouted.

"Down the corridor," Marcel said, "Stop following us, you lot," he snapped at Fettes Brot.

"No!" Boris said, "Make us!"

They were walking up next to the door which lead to the stage now.

"Spring spring spring!" singing was coming from inside.

"Well, that sounds bloody awful," Eva said, "You know, we could write a much better song." Eva looked to the rest of her band.

"You mean, we could write a much better song," Schiff said, "What state are they representing anyway?"

"Baden-Wurttemberg," Stefan said, "Anyway, I think they're good."

"Nah, we're better," Schiff said.

"You lot just specialise in putting people down, you know that?" Stefan said.

"You know, I heard they eat fish heads on sticks in Baden-Wurttemberg," Schiff said.  
"Yeah, I heard about that," Boris answered him.

"Fish heads? On sticks?" Stefan said, annoyed, "Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?"

"I heard about that too," Renz said, "I wonder if they have fish heads on sticks with them now?"

"God damn it! What is this obsession with fish heads on sticks?" Stefan shouted, "Do you want me to go in there and ask them? Go in there and say, 'Hey guys, Fettes Brot thinks you eat fish heads on sticks'?"

"Go ahead," Renz said.

"Fine," Stefan said, walking towards the door leading to the stage.

"No wait!" Renz said, "I didn't mean that, don't ask them."

"See, " Stefan said, "Now we're getting somewhere."

"Hey," Eva whispered to her bandmates, "This is boring being around these northerners, let's go somewhere else."

"Sure thing," Marcel whispered back, and they all set off, with no one noticing.

"So do they really eat fish heads on sticks in Baden-Wurttemberg?" Stefan asked Schiff.

"I don't know," Schiff replied, "It's just rumours that I've been hearing, you know?"


	2. Chapter 2

Juli were walking down the corridor, and they passed Blumentopf on the way, they were practising their song in the corridor.

"You damn Bavarians!" Juli shouted, "Go get a room or something! This is the corridor, where real celebrities like ourselves can walk down."

"Go and suck horse manure," Florian Schuster answered back.

"And piss off, while you're at it," Cajus growled.

And so Juli walked off until they found themselves in the stadium's kitchen.

There were boxes of popcorn sitting on the tables and everywhere else.

"Sweet," Andreas said, looking at the boxes of popcorn, "Let's bake some popcorn!"

"Andreas," Jonas said, "You don't bake popcorn, you microwave it."

"Anyone here ever microwave popcorn before?" Marcel asked.

The room fell silent.

"I'm sure it'll work if we just put the boxes in the microwave," Eva said, stuffing boxes of popcorn into the microwave and flicking the on switch.

"Yeah, that'll work," Simon said.

"What temperature should I set it to?" Eva asked.

"The highest one," Andreas said, "That way, it'll take less time."

Meanwhile, Fettes Brot were still standing with Stefan.

"Hey guys," Schiff whispered to his two bandmates, "Juli's gone off over there, let's go see what they're up too."

And so Fettes Brot started to head to the kitchen, where Juli were.

"Where are you going?" Stefan said, as they started walking off.

"Away," Boris replied, as they walked along a corridor and into the kitchen that Juli were in.

"A kitchen!" Schiff said, "Well, I wasn't expecting that."

"Get out from our kitchen!" Marcel yelled, "We do not want your prescence here!"

"Yeah," Eva shouted, "Get lost!"

"NO!" Schiff shouted, "You get lost, Hessen scum!"

Eva picked up a salmon from the worktop.

"SALMON SLAP!" Eva yelled, as she slapped Schiff with the salmon, "Feel the fish!"

"Ow!" Schiff yelled, "What was that for? What the hell is wrong with you people!"

"What is wrong with YOU, you mean!" Eva shouted, "Following us in here like a bunch of stalkers."

"Stalkers?" Boris yelled, "If anyone is a stalker, it is you Eva, for following us into this damn contest every year!"

"You followed us, you creepers!" Marcel yelled.

"I find this all very contrived, and quite frankly idiotic," Andreas said.

"Just shut up," Eva said, "Some people just need a good slap, and he is one of them."

"Really?" Andreas asked, "With a fish?"

"What's going on in here?" came a voice. It was Christian Kalle. The whole of Bakkushan had come to see what was going on.

"Oh crap," Schiff said, "Baden-Wurttemberg is here for that salmon! And they'll put it on a stick, it's true."

"What?" Daniel asked.

"Ignore him, ignore all of them actually," Eva said, pointing to Fettes Brot, "They tried to insult you, but failed, as usual. Remember, they're from Schleswig-Holstein, half of that state is taken up by a landfill site."

"Ok, we'll ignore them then," Jan smiled.

"Yeah, and we hate you too," Robert gave a glare to Fettes Brot.

"It's best to ignore them," Marcel said to Bakkushan, "They think they're hot shit just because they did a duet with Sportfreunde Stiller."

Suddenly, Stefan Raab ran up to them.

"What the hell is going on here?" Stefan said, "God damn it, what are you people doing?"

"W...We're..." Marcel tried to think of something to say, but failed.

The microwave on the tabletop started shaking.

"Popcorn's ready!" Marcel beamed.

"Great!" Eva smiled.

Suddenly, the microwave exploded, filling the room with it's popcorny presence.

There was popcorn all over the floor.

"MY MICROWAVE!" Stefan yelled, "Oh my god! Why can't you both just leave me alone! I don't want either of you in my contest ever again! Juli! Fettes Brot! GET OUT!"

And so everyone left the kitchen.

"Bakkushan," Stefan said, "Get back here, you guys didn't do anything."

"Oh, ok," Jan said, and Bakkushan came back.

"I can trust you four to stay in this building without causing a fuss, right?" Stefan asked.

"You can count on us," Christian smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

So Stefan left them and walked down the corridor.

"Things are looking bad here already," Stefan whispered to himself, as he went off into the gardens at the back of the stadium, "This is... god damn, why am I always the one who has to deal with this stupid bullshit?"

Meanwhile, Fettes Brot had gone outside of the stadium, and Juli were following close behind, making sure that they weren't seen.

"Damn Juli, always ruining everything," Schiff said, as they all walked across the road.

"This crossing would look like Abbey Road or something if there was one more of us," Boris smiled.

Suddenly, Juli came running up behind them.

"Duel with us, Schleswig-Holstein, the Bundesvision shall not resign our fate! Our rivalry shall be decided by alternate methods now!" Eva shouted.

"Eva what the hell are you trying to say," Andreas whispered.

"She is trying to say, that we must prove we are better than these no good low-lives once and for all," Marcel yelled, "Come up to here, and fight with us!"

"Marcel, your grammar sucks," Schiff said, "Come on guys, let's go. We're bigger than them."

And so Fettes Brot started to walk away.

"Cowards!" Eva hissed, "You shall not walk away from us! Come back!"

"Come back to here!" Marcel yelled.

And so Juli ran after them.

"For god sake!" Schiff yelled, "And you called us stalkers!"

Meanwhile, Peter Fox was walking down the road.

"Hello there," Peter said.

"Hey," Schiff said, "It's you! You won the Bundesvision last year! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just on my way to the Bundesvision, again!" Peter said.

"Yeah, so were we!" Renz said, "But we got sorta... kicked out by Stefan..."

"Well, no offense or anything, but I can sort of understand, I always hear that you guys and Juli are always arguing. It's just no good to have you together," Peter began, "You're like fire and water, you don't mix."

"But it's Juli who started all of this!" Schiff yelled.

"Well, sometimes you have to let things drop. You're bigger than them, I wouldn't worry about what they say," Peter smiled, "It's childish to keep up this petty argument, when there are much more important things in the world to worry about."

"Well, thanks for the advice," Renz smiled.

"Cowards!" shouted a voice in the distance. It was Eva.

Juli had caught up with them.

"Oh god no," Renz said.

"Can't you people just find something better to do?" Schiff shouted at them.

"As a matter of fact, no, we can't," Andreas said.

"Shut up Andreas!" Eva snapped, "Of course we have much better things to be doing than talking to a bunch of useless northerners."

"O...ok... I'm going to go now," Peter Fox backed away from them and started crossing the road.

But a car that was driving down the road didn't see Peter because he was wearing clothes exactly the same colour as the road.

"HOLY SHIT!" the driver yelled, slamming on the brakes, but it was too late.

"Aaaah!" Peter yelled as he was hit by the car and he fell onto the road.

"Oh crap, oh no no," Andreas and Fettes Brot ran over to where Peter was.

"Look what you northerners have done!" Eva screamed, "Andreas, get back here!"

"Get back to here, Andreas!" Marcel yelled.

"Peter! Peter?" Schiff yelled.

"I'm ok you guys..." Peter said, "Everything's... everything's alright."

"Everything's not alright, we have to get you to a hospital man," Andreas said.

"What... no... I'm fine..."

Suddenly, the driver of the car jumped out.

"Oh god, oh god, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" he started saying, running over to the scene.

"Hey... it's alright..." Peter said.

"Make yourself useful and call an ambulance!" Schiff yelled at the driver.

And so the driver frantically got his mobile phone but he was too shocked to speak and threw his phone over to Andreas and he called the police.

"Help, help, there's been a car accident, send an ambulance!" Andreas yelled into the phone.

"Alright, we'll be on our way," the emergency operator answered.

A few minutes later Peter looked up and saw the flashing lights of the ambulance.

"You people are overreacting, come on... I'm alright," he smiled as the ambulance crew took him away.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Lena was walking around, when she saw Sebastian Hamer sitting on a chair, looking out of the window.

"Greetings Earthling," he said, "It's a beautiful view outside, isn't it."

"Well, not really," Lena said, "It's raining."

"Ah, but the rain is a beautiful thing, much loved by all creatures! Can you imagine this planet without any rain?"

"Er... well... no... I'm Lena, by the way," Lena said.

"Ah, Lena, winner of the Eurovision, my name is Sebastian. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Sebastian said.

"Yours too Sebastian!" Lena smiled, "What state are you representing?"

"Mecklenberg-Vorpommern," he replied, "Which state are you representing?"

"Tee hee, I'm not representing any state," Lena said, "I've just came along for the ride."

"It is wonderful to take the backseat in such a long and vivid journey," Sebastian said.

"Umm... yeah," Lena said.

"Hmmmm... the way I'm speaking to you know, it is strange for you to hear it, is it not?" Sebastian asked.

"Well... kinda," Lena replied honestly, "But what do you mean?"

"You could say, that I'm out of this world," he smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"Ah, I thought I had mastered that particular humanoid expression, but I disgress. I have already detected that you are indeed, a robotic organism, this is correct, is it not?"

"How... how did you..."

"It matters not," Sebastian said, "All that matters is that I detected this. I am not of this world."

"W...what do you mean, Sebastian?"

"I feel like telling you, I sense you can be trusted. Lena, have you ever heard of Roswell? The Roswell alien UFO?"

"Well, yeah, everyone's heard of that," Lena said.

"Excellent, well then, let me tell you a story," Sebastian looked out of the window, at the rain, "Once upon a time, there was a magnificent alien race, high above the galaxy, and, we had just managed to build a prototype of a machine that could fly at the speed of light!"

"Wow... uhm... ok," Lena thought that this person was clearly mad, but decided to humour him for the time being. After all, what harm could be done in doing that?

"Yes, it was quite exiting at the time, and, of course, our planet had to choose someone to ride this new contraption. And they chose me of course, a skilled pilot in the planet of Klangor... well, I disgress... I flew to Earth, ready to see some new and fantastic sights. Instead, I crash-landed in the middle of Mexico and was taken to Area 51. But after a while of observing humans, I learned your language and assumed your shape... shapeshifting... if you will."

"Well um," Lena tried to think of something to say to this apparently strange man, "But your name wasn't Sebastian Hamer then, was it? What was your name on your home planet?"

"Tangalon, but I haven't gone by that name since the crash. And I will never ever again! I belong here now, with you..."

Lena smiled, and Sebastian smiled back.

"Even after all this time," he thought to himself, "Do I really belong here?"

Meanwhile, Stefan and his co-host Johanna had gone out onto the stadium.

There audience were cheering and waving German flags.

"And thanks to the win of the fantastic Peter Fox last year," Stefan said, as the crowd started cheering at the mention of Peter Fox, "We get to host the Bundesvision in Berlin!"

"But, unfortunately, although Peter Fox is here in the building, he cannot perform for you right now... for there has been, an accident," Johanna said.

"What?" Stefan said, "An accident? What's happened?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, sorry. Peter Fox was crossing the road this morning, but he was wearing clothes that were the exact same colours as the road so he got hit by a car."

"What?" Stefan and the audience yelled together.

Johanna looked to the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" Stefan said.

"I only just got the call," Johanna said, "But he's ok now, and that's the main thing."


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Lena was still talking with Sebastian.

They could see the entry for Saarland, the band Mikroboy, standing across from them at the other end of the corridor, giving them strange looks, probably weirded out by all the strange things Sebastian was saying, before all of Mikroboy left and went into the green room, where the entries who are waiting to perform go.

"They were giving us funny looks!" Lena said.

"Yeah, they were. Probably something I said. Anyway, I've probably got to go on stage soon," Sebastian said sadly, "Well, it was nice talking with you, earthling."

"Nice talking with you too," Lena said, "I've never met anyone so cool with me being a robot before. Well, except Stefan, but I think sometimes, even he forgets."

"Hmmm... I sense that you are uncomfortable with being a robot, is this the case?"

"Well, yeah, it's not so-"

"Well, you must cease this at once, otherwise I shall have to make you comfortable with it by showing you my true form!"

"You have a true form? Cool!" Lena said exitedly.

"It is not cool in the slightest. It is a snake, a serpent."

"I wanna see!"

Sebastian sighed, "I was just asking for this, wasn't I? Well... very well..."

Sebastian glowed a bright light, the air around him going cold, before transforming into what looked like a giant snake.

"Ssssss... well, how do you like this Lena?"

"Tee hee, it's cute!" Lena smiled, she now knew that Sebastian's story was true.

"Well," Sebastian said, "That's the best reaction I think I've ever got. Although, I never have to dress up for Halloween, that's always an advantage."

Suddenly, the whole stadium started to flash.

"God damn it Johanna!" Stefan yelled, "Is this another thing you didn't tell me about?"

"No," Johanna said, "I don't know what's going on!"

The stage was empty, which was a good thing as suddenly, a flash of light was on it, and when it faded, there was a huge spaceship in front of them.

The ship opened up and the audience gasped in amazement.

Sebastian looked at it and immediately knew what it was.

Lena ran out to the place where Sebastian was.

"Sebastian, Sebastian, what's going on?" she said.

"I don't know Lena," Sebastian said, "It's a ship from my people... but why? Oh, of course! I transformed for you! Just before I left they were working on technology so they could track us from anywhere in the universe. But only in our natural form. We can shapeshift, you see."

"I see," Lena said, "So this whole thing is my fault then?"

"Ah well... no... well actually, yes," Sebastian said, "Let's just say it's both our fault."

"Ok."

The ship suddenly opened, and a blue snake-like creature slithered out.

It looked just like Sebastian did when he transformed, only this one was blue, and seemed to glow in the dark as it slithered down the ramp that was coming out from the ship.

The blue snaked hissed in an unfamiliar language.

"Here you guys," Sebastian pressed a button on a little device that he took out from his pocket, "It will translate in the immeadiate vicinity so you will understand."

"Tangalon," the blue snake hissed, "Why are you speaking in that gibberish. Come, come with us. Come."

"No," Sebastian said, "I cannot go with you. I belong with these people. This is my home now."

"Your home?" the blue reptile laughed, "These 'people' don't even know what's going on around them. Your place is with us, Tangalon."

"Don't call me that. Don't call me that ever again. My name is Sebastian now."

"Hahahhahaha, don't make me laugh. You've been on this dirt rock for far too long Tangalon. It's messed with your mind. You don't know what you want."

"I know what I want, and what I want is to stay," Sebastian said.

"You're an idiot Tangalon, you've been in hiding all these years with these primitive creatures. You belong with us."

"Leave him alone!" Lena yelled, "He doesn't want to go with you so leave him alone!"

"Look at them! They don't even speak Tangolian!" the blue snake hissed.

"Talazar," Sebastian said, "Stop this. Stop this now. Let it go. There's nothing you can do. Things have changed. I don't belong with you anymore."

"You always belonged with us!" Talazar yelled, "What, did you think your friends simply _forgot _about you? Is that what you thought? We've been looking for you for years, losing one of our own is always a loss... especially... someone as close to me as you..."

Talazar looked to the floor, "And then," he yelled, "To simply sweep us aside so you can live on a backwards rock is simply UNACCEPTABLE!"

"These people are not backwards, they are my friends!"

"You used to have friends on Klangor, Tangalon," Talazar said, "You've ruined it all..."

"Talazar..." Sebastian began.

"You could have been a powerful ruler Tangalon," Talazar yelled, "You could have taken over from me, once I decide you were indeed fit to rule. But you've... you've stayed with these... 'humans' or whatever they call themselves. You've picked up on their emotions. Emotions are useless to a Tangolian warrior. I will do a test right now, you see? Let's see how Tangolian you really are..."

And so Talazar grabbed what appeared to be a lazer gun, it was flashing blue and purple.

"These creatures shall be annihilated!" Talazar laughed, "They are not fit to inhabit the same universe as us! Unworthy creatures!"

"What the hell is going on in here!" Stefan yelled, "If this is some silly prank then..."

Talazar spun around, aiming the gun at Stefan.

"No dad!" Sebastian yelled.

Lena opened her mouth in shock. Sebastian had just called this creature 'dad'.

Talazar put the gun away.

"Son... what did I tell you about referring to me in that manner..."  
"Dad! I belong with these people now!" Sebastian said, "Please dad, just leave me alone!"  
"Tangalon, I only ever wanted what was best for you-"

"Stop calling me by that name!"

"Alright... S...Sebastian... if you want a name fit for one of these filthy creatures... then so be it..."

Talazar glared at Sebastian.

"And you can stay here with these creatures... I am never returning to this rock again! You have disgraced your family!"

And Talazar turned around, leaving back in his spaceship, and a light beamed around it and it disappeared in a flash of light.

There was no evidence that it had ever been there in the first place, the stadium was completely intact.

Dirk and Bernd, the entrants for Lower Saxony, were looking out of the door in disbelief.

"What in the hell just happened Bernd?" Dirk asked.

"I wish I knew," Bernd said, "Looks like Sebastian's pulling all the stunts to get people to vote for him and Mecklenberg-Vorpommern this year..."

"But... what the hell?" Dirk said, "What was he smoking to come up with that idea? I mean, Jesus Christ, aliens?"


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian ran backstage and Lena ran up to him.

"Lenaaa," Sebastian said, "Did you see that!"

"I saw it, alright, but... maybe we should pretend that that was set up..."

"Yeah, wouldn't want people to think I am an alien or anything," Sebastian laughed nervously.

"Yeah, that could go down the wrong way," Lena smiled.

Stefan Raab ran backstage to them both.

"Sebastian!" Stefan yelled, "What in the hell were you thinking? Oh god... I'll be in so much trouble..."

"Trouble with who, Stefan?" Lena asked, "This is your show, right? Your show, your rules. You won't be in trouble with anyone, I promise!"

"Yeah but..."

"Stefan Raab," Sebastian spoke up, "That was no stage trickery, excuse me while I transform to show that to you, it will take a little longer so that Talazar and the others do not detect it. I should have been more careful before. Apologies."

And so Sebastian glowed a bright light, and, when the light disappeared, a green snake creature stood in his place, he looked just like Talazar except that he was green instead of blue.

"But... but... you look just like..." Stefan pointed at Sebastian.

"I know," Sebastian hissed, before returning to his human form, "And that was all genuine. Sincere apologies from the planet of Klangor, and also from my adopted state Mecklenberg-Vorpommern, we hope this has not ruined your show..."

But it hadn't ruined the show. In contrast, the audience were cheering, yelling for more. They were waving flags and smiling.

"Thank you for our warm-up... uhm... act," Stefan smiled, "Courtesy of the planet of Klangor..."

"Wow," Johanna said, "That was quite some warm-up act."

"Indeed it was," Stefan said, "Our best yet!"

The audience clapped and cheered.

"And now," Stefan said, "On with the show!"

And so all 16 states performed, and the audience cheered for each and every one.

"That was awesome!" Lena said happily.

People from each of the 16 states could vote for a song they liked, and, after all the votes were counted up, a winner would be announced.

"You know who I think's going to win," Lena said, looking over at where Bakkushan were, "You guys."

"Hahahaha, really?" Christian smiled.

"Well Lena," said Unheilig, the entry for North Rhine Westphalia, "Then you'd be completely wrong, because obviously I'm going to win."

"I don't like your attitude," Sebastian was standing nearby.

"Ohhhh," Unheilig laughed, "If it isn't the little spaceman. Hop along, little green martian."

"I'm not a martian, I'm Tangolian!" Sebastian said.

"Yeah, whatever, nice trickery with that spaceship and crap," Unheilig answered back, "I guess you thought you could be clever and take votes away from me with your sci-fi space garbage, well, there's no point in that, as obviously I will be the winner."

Sebastian simply turned away.

"There's no point arguing about this," he thought to himself.

Dirk and Bernd, the entry for Lower Saxony, stood up.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Dirk said.

"Yeah, leave him alone," Bernd said, "That was an amazing thing back there!"

"You know what, I'm going," Unheilig said, "It's nearly my turn to go on anyway, I'm not arguing with martian over here."

And with that, Unheilig left.

"Well," Bernd said, "He seems to be an unpleasant individual."

"Agreed," Dirk said, as they both sat down on the couch and began flicking through the magazines that were left on the coffee table nearby.


	7. Chapter 7

Fettes Brot and Juli had now arrived back in the Bundesvision stadium.

They were still annoyed with each other, except Andreas, who seemed more than willing to try and work out a friendship between the two.

"Come on guys," Andreas said, "We can work it out."

But Eva was still blaming Fettes Brot for what had happened earlier to Peter Fox.

"It's all your fault!" Eva screamed, "You dumb Northerners!"

The door opened suddenly.

"Look guys," Peter Fox stepped into the room, "I'm alright now, so there's no point arguing over this. It was no one's fault."

The audience all turned around to see Peter Fox.

"Oooh," Peter smiled, "The audience are here! Hey everyone! I'm fine now!"

"Well," Stefan had returned to his position on the podium with Johanna, "It's good to see you're doing ok now, Peter!"

"Yeah, you had us really worried," Johanna said, "Oh, I've just been informed, the votes have been counted and validated. We now have the results from all 16 states. Remember, you've been voting all night... now... let's see what the public think!"

The votes were counted, the voting was similiar to the Eurovision, which was what the Bundesvision was based off. Stefan had always liked the Eurovision, and had decided to make his own version for Germany.

"Well," Stefan said, "That's it... the votes are all in... and the winner of the Bundesvision Song Contest 2010 is... Unheilig, for North Rhine Westphalia!"

"Yes!" Unheilig smiled and walked over to the stage, where he performed his song again for the cheering audience, as gold and silver confetti flew down from the ceiling.

Sebastian had scored pretty highly himself, which many believed to be due to the appearance of the spaceship at the beginning of the Bundesvision.

"Well, that went pretty well," Lena smiled.

"Ah, you're being sarcastic, aren't you?" Sebastian said.

"No silly, I mean, you really did do well! And this was a great night tonight," Lena said, as Unheilig walked past, "Hey, Unheilig, congratulations!"

"Thanks Lena," Unheilig smiled.

Stefan Raab came into the room with a trophy and presented it to Unheilig.

"Hey, thanks," Unheilig said.

"Well," Stefan said, "That went well, didn't it?"

"Yeah!" Lena said, "That was awesome!"

"Fettes Brot and Juli still don't get along though," Stefan said, "I hope they quit coming into my contest all the time. You know they're always fighting."

"So I've heard," Unheilig said.

"One day," Lena said, "I think they will learn to get along, look, I think Andreas may be getting it."

Andreas from Juli had come into the room where they were.

"Ha... yeah," Andreas said, "I just want to apologize for my band's behaviour back there..."

"Ah, it's quite alright," Stefan smiled.

The entries for each state were now packing up, ready to go home. As it wasn't as large scale as the Eurovision, which involved travelling to different countries, most of them would be home fairly quickly.

Lena and Stefan went outside and got in the car, beginning the drive home.

They were driving through a secluded forest road, there were no other cars about. Snow began to fall.

"Sweet," Lena thought, "Snow! Just in time for winter!"

"Lena... just once... just once I'd like to get through the day without having something weird happen," Stefan said, "Because, god damn it, this kind of crap happens way too often!"

"So... you're fine with me being a robot and all, but aliens... that's no good! That's what you're saying, right?"

"Robots have a logical explanation, aliens are just. God damn, aliens!"

"I know, I know," Lena said, "Aliens. But the Tangolians won't be coming bac-"

"Lena!" Stefan said, "That guy can't have been an alien, just some sort of weird fantasist or something! Come on, do you really believe in-"

"But Stefan, you saw it too, didn't you? When he transformed... into his true form!"

Stefan sighed.

"Alright Lena, I can't come up with an explanation for that... but... you know what, I'm just going to concentrate on the road now..."

"Silence," Lena smiled, "The sound of defeat."

"I'm not defeated I just don't want to talk about it anymore," Stefan said.

"Because you know you're not right," Lena said, "Sebastian was a real alien."

They had arrived home now, and were about to go in their house, but then, in the sky, they saw something flying, flying high above. It was flashing purple and blue.

"Look! It's the spaceship!" Lena yelled.

"Well..." Stefan said, "It looks like it is... god damn, I guess we are not alone in this universe after all. You know what, if there are sentient robots in this world, then, god damn, there can be sentient aliens too."

The spaceship then blinked out of sight.

"I guess that was the final farewell from Klangor," Lena said.

"It certainly is," Stefan smiled, as they returned to their house, while the moon shone brightly in the sky, signalling the end of another day.

The End.


End file.
